Brothers in Brotherhood
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Short one-shots about our favorite members of brotherhood, featuring a little bit of the X-men too. Will update every Tuesday, well unless of emergencies...May have some slash in later chapters, but I'll post a warning if there is.
1. Revenge in a Purse

So this is an idea I've been toying with this idea for a while…and after seeing an amazing picture drawn by **Dendraica **I decided I should go ahead and carry out this idea. Since today is Tuesday this story will be updated every Tuesday, unless I get sick…and I'll keep updating until I feel tapped out of ideas. So hopefully this will have a lot of little one shots by the end of it. But yes this first chapter is inspired by Dendaica's artwork titled, "You're Dead Meat." It's on deviant art, and is just so funny.

Another thing, most of these will center around Todd, or Toad. I can't help it, he's my favorite.

Well one last thing, I don't own anything, please enjoy!

* * *

There's a time in a young teen's life when he's had enough. Enough bull shit, enough of being bullied, enough of just about everything.

Todd, also known as Toad by friends and enemies alike, found that when you were a mutant you're patience ran out quickly, and when enough was enough, striking back was all you could do.

But of course you can't exact revenge so easily. First you have to watch your target, figure out their weaknesses, and that's when you strike.

Todd Tolansky's target today was one Lance Alvers. The normally brute and brash teen, had just teased Todd a little too much today at school. And when an "accidental," shove in the school cafeteria landed Todd on the ground, and almost face first into someone's lunch, that had just been a bit too much…and so Todd planned.

First there was spying, looking for a weakness.

It came in the form of a girl, Lance's precious, "Kitty."

_Girls_…not worth the trouble or the aggravation…

She was Lancey-boy's weakness.

And when Todd got home, he ignored Pietro, and with an apologetic smile, dodged Blob. Todd had to follow in his next step, preparation.

This preparation involved a little plastic hair band, swiped from Lance's room, and a pink purse, swiped from Kitty herself. And after rehearsing Kitty's dialect, her valley girl vomit, as Todd liked to refer to it, all that was left was to wait for Lance to return home…

* * *

Lance pushed open the door, steamed that another fight with Kitty had landed him back to square one with her. Fuck…how could you impress a girl if she had to keep being so bossy and stuck up with him…and yet…

A dreamy grin passed over Lance's face…man Kitty was perfect…

"Oi, Lance…anyone mess with Toad today?" Blob's naturally husky voice cut in.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? What?"

"You know Toad? Smells bad. A little on the short side…and green side," Pietro quipped in his normal fast tone. He continued with, "He's been locked inside the bathroom, and won't come out. Did someone bug the little twerp today or what?"

Lance opened his mouth, and remembered that in his pursuit of Kitty, he may have been a bit…"unkind," to the youngest member of the brotherhood. He remembered in the cafeteria he'd knocked the boy down in a hasty pursuit of the girl. He hadn't meant to…but then again he hadn't apologized either.

"I'll talk with him," Lance sighed about to head upstairs, but as he turned his gaze towards the stairs he saw that Todd was at the bottom of the steps waiting for him.

"Like Lance, Oh my God you're home!" Todd said voice a notch higher. Dangling from the crook of his arm was a little pink bag, and to top it off his hair was tied up in a familiar ponytail.

Lance growled and clenched his fists.

"Oh no…" Blob said dropping a potato chip, which had been poised to go in his mouth.

Pietro had already gotten up and seized Lance staring at Todd in bit of awe, and a mingling mix of delight. Pietro had to admit this was a damned bold mood of Todd…and boy he loved it when a little bit chaos entered the house.

Todd pranced around, and wiggled his ass in front of Lance, "Oh my dear Lancy-poopsikins! I'm so glad you're, like, here! Now you can, like, go to the mall with me, and carry my things, and listen as I babble on and on about boys I find more attractive than you!"

Blob got up after that, and also grabbed a hold of Lance, the ground rumbling.

"Toad…" Lance warned growling as his fists clenched.

Todd bat his eyes and sauntered out of Lance's reach, headed for the front door. At that moment, the door opened and Wanda chose to walk in the front door. Her eyes widened at Todd before her, but the short mutant only smiled. He then burst out, "Like, oh my gawd, Jean, I found the cutest doggie leash for Lance!! Totally matches my purse! Like WHOA!!"

Wanda blinked for a moment, looked at the angry Lance, and the two other boy's straining to keep a hold on Lance. The corners of her mouth quirked up and she grinned, she then burst out laughing, and Todd was pleased when Wanda rewarded him with a pat to his head.

Todd felt as if this had all been worth it, even if later Lance might beat the crap out of him.

Wanda then turned away from them, still snorting uncharacteristically with laughter and went up stairs, inwardly wishing Todd good luck with whatever the hell he was doing. She had no feelings for the boy, beyond annoying but sometimes slightly amusing kid brother, but she hoped Todd would be able to avoid a beating from Lance.

Todd then turned to look at Lance, hand balanced on his hip and gave Lance a sneering stare, one that shocked Lance into immobility. Lance had seen that face on Kitty, hundreds of times. Todd snorted at Lance and finally speaking like himself said, "Next time you feel like being a prick to me, yo, make sure your fucking manhood is still intact. Because I may be a damn easy target for ya, or some shit like that, but at least I ain't chasin' after some piece a shit girl who doesn't give a damn about me, yo."

Blob, and Pietro released Lance mouths open in shock, and both instinctively took a step back from Lance. Lance looked eerily calm, though the ground still shook, and his fists were still clenched. Lance took in a deep breath and finally everything stopped, the ground went still, and his fingers uncurled.

Lance sighed, and put his hands on his hips, and rocked on the heels of his feet, "So…" he began avoiding Todd's gaze, "I was a real prick today huh?"

Todd grinned and smacked Lance with the purse, "Like, totally yo!" Todd grinned, only half-way mocking Lance with his valley girl speech.

Pietro and Blob both sat down on the couch in disbelief at the sight of Todd still remaining intact, and Lance not even making a move to harm the boy.

"…Sorry alright?" Lance finally got out.

Todd grinned and removed the elastic band from his hair and shrugged, "It's cool, yo."

Lance narrowed his eyes and grinned at Todd, "Well not that that's out of the way…run."

Todd dropped the purse smiled and wagged his index finger at Lance before replying, "Right-o," and then made a mad dash outside, screaming like a little girl.

Lance counted to ten, and then went chasing after Todd, promising the boy hell for the stunt he just pulled.

Blob remained stupefied on the couch while Pietro decided to go find an X-geek and see if the world was still the same or if he'd entered into an alternate universe. Todd would keep running away from Lance…who would eventually catch him and give him a black eye…but hey…that's what happened when you were a member of the brotherhood.

**End**

* * *

So most of these will be frienship fics, but I might put a little Slash in later chapters. I'm very found of Lance/Todd, and Kurt/Todd. But I'll give you a heads up anytime any of the stories have any slash.


	2. The Return of the Purse

Wrote this right after the first chapter. Been looking forward to today!

* * *

Todd Tolensky had never expected Kitty to find out who took her purse…nor did he expect her to get her friends to nab him, and the non-mutant female friends at that. So as he sat tied up to the tree disbelieving his current, somewhat comical situation.

"Alright Toad! Where is it!?" Kitty shrieked waking Todd from his stupid.

"Huh?"

"Arrggghhh!! Don't play dumb!! I've been informed of your purse snatching you little creep, and that's so low! Like, even for you swamp breath!" Kitty hissed.

Todd relaxed against the tree grinning unable to hid his amusement, "And…so I'm tied to a tree…and being…what…I guess threatened right?" Todd looked at Kitty and all the other girls for confirmation and snorted at the meek looks he received back, "Listen yo…I used your purse to take what little shred of masculinity Lance had and then gave it to Mr. Shakes to give it back to ya. Go ask him."

Kitty shook her head and fists violently, "No! You liar! You still have it don't you! If…If you don't tell me where it is I'll-I'll like…like…I'll slap you!!"

The other girls gasped like it was the most appalling thing in the word and Todd burst out laughing. "You-you'll slap me?! You'll slap me?! Wh-what a…yo chick, I ain't scared of any wimpy hits you could deliver me! I'd only fear bein' slapped by Rouge and that's for a different reason!"

Kitty shot him a glare warning him to watch what he said, but Todd smirked uncaring at the hints about Rouge he gave.

"I will slap you" Kitty warned raising a hand.

Todd stared blandly at Kitty coaxing her to carry out her thread.

"I mean it Toad! Like, seriously! It'll hurt!" Kitty warned her friends looking nervous.

"Kitty he hands out with those really big…icky guys…"

"Yeah…this is a bad idea…"

"Hush girls!" Kitty snapped hissing her bimbo lackeys.

Todd rolled his eyes, "Of for the love of-you ain't gonna slap me, so just release me and go find Lance so you-"

SLAP!

Todd blinked in surprise while Kitty's friends panicked loudly.

"You just hit him!"

"Oh my God! We're going to get in trouble!"

"Kitty!!"

Todd blinked and closed one of his eyes while he tried to distinguish the pain…huh…wow. That was a little more pathetic then ha had had expected. Mystique had certainly slapped him much harder than this pathetic clap to his face. But he had to admit he hadn't really expected her to him.

"Well…well…well…Kitty-cat you crossin' over to the dark side, yo? You pickin' on smaller kids that are tied up?" Todd asked turning his red cheek towards her. He was pleased to see her pale so badly her pink blushed looked like someone had spray painted her cheeks.

"You tell me where my purse is or I will do it again!"

"You vill not!"

Kitty turned surprised to see Kurt frowning disapprovingly at Kitty. The other girls scattered, their nerves too jumbled to take being caught by one of Kitty's friends. Behind Kitty stood Lance, and in his hand the purse.

"K-Kurt…I…"

"Lance vanted to know vhere you had gone so he could return something to you…and vhat do ve find? Seriously Kitty, what are you thinking? Acting like v'one of them because they made of vith your purse?" Kurt asked Kitty wagging his finger at her and scolding her.

Lance was at Todd's side and untying the boy growling, "What you couldn't escape clothesline?"

"No need to Lancey-poo, this was too funny to pass up!!"

Lance growled and forced Todd up to his feet, "Yeah and I guess her hitting ya is okay you little bug-eating idiot?"

Todd pouted, "Don't be upset, your kitten can't hit that hard."

"Not my kitten anymore," Lance snapped glaring at Todd and then to Kitty who looked appalled.

"Like…Lance!"

Lance seized Todd's arm and dragged the boy past Kurt and kitty grumbling.

"I can't believe she tied you up…and all over a stupid purse!"

Todd grinned as he was being dragged off, "Well just wait until Kitty opens that purse of hers yo!"

Lance stopped in his angry dragging and stared down at the shorter boy.

"What…did you do Toad?"

Todd grinned, "Well I had some roaches that really upset my stomach…"

"Todd…Toad you didn't!!"

To answer Lance's horrified question kitty's scream echoed loudly in the surrounding area and Todd Tolensky threw back his head and laughed. Ah yes, he could be evil in his own little way.

* * *

End of this one. :3 Hope you liked.


End file.
